Ceguera
by Morgen Kozato
Summary: La belleza de un ángel puede distraer demasiado hasta a el más insensible asesino. mi primer fanfic ItaKonan


Nunca se habían visto, y nunca lo hubieran hecho de no haber sido por esa persona que hizó que sus caminos se cruzaran, que sus vidas tomaran rumbos similares; pero el día en que ella decidió traicionar a esa persona, a su organización, a su pasado lo único que Pain pudó hacer fue mandar a Itachi para detenerla.

Cuando los ojos de Itachi vieron a esa silueta femenina, pensó que no habría ningun problema con pelear con esa chica; la miró serio mientras ella simplemente le miraba pensando en el momento justo para preguntarle qué es lo que hacía ahí. Itachi ladeó la cabeza y seguía mirando, ya antes la había visto pero tan sólo unas pocas veces y ya tenía años que eso había pasado; varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Itachi, como el día en que habló por primera vez con Pain antes de que Akatsuki se formara...

*FlashBack

-¿Entonces me quieres en tu organización?-preguntó con voz serena y fría un moreno de penetrantes ojos negros que intimidaban a cualquiera en un instante.

-Sí, alguien como tú es necesario en mi organización-le contestó un pelirojo mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Supongo que puedo estár en ella-le dijo Itachi mientras cerraba los ojos y a su mente venía la imágen de un niño pequeño sonriendo, ese niño era muy parecido al moreno, era su hermano menor...

«Creo que será lo mejor para ti Sasuke...» pensó Itachi mientras abria de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con un nuevo rostro, un hermoso y perfecto rostro, Itachi nunca había visto tanta belleza desde el primer día de su vida.

-Pain, he terminado de encontrar los cadáveres que me solicitaste-dijo con voz fría esa mujer mientras sus ojos miraban con cierto desprecio a los de Itachi, el moreno nunca comprendió el porque de esa mirada, y tal vez nunca lo comprendería.

-Buen trabajo Konan-dijo simplemente Pain mientras Konan se retiraba con paso lento y tranquilo dejando un aroma agradable en esa habitación.

*Fin del FlashBack

Ese había sido el primer momento en que veía a Konan, tres años pasaron y ellos se volvieron a encontrar, pero ahora como compañeros pertenecientes a la Organización Akatsuki, tal parece que los planes de Pain se habían cumplido tal y como él quería; y la última vez que Itachi vio a Konan había sido unas semanas atrás en un cementerio, ella llevaba una flor de origami en su mano, como la que solía llevar todo el tiempo en su cabeza, por mera casualidad Itachi la encontró ahí, ella tenía lágrimas en el rostro y una cara demasiado pálida, como si estuviese enferma o se sintiera mal. Pero ahora dadas las circunstancias ellos se encontraban parados el uno frente al otro, por un lado el sharingan y por el otro unos ojos azules, sus miradas cada vez se hacían más profundas hasta el punto de querer distraerla; pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

-He venido por ti-dijo Itachi con voz tranquila mientras esperaba respuesta por parte de Konan, no necesitaba lastimarla para llevársela, pero si lo atacaba cambiaban un poco las cosas.

-Lo sé-dijo Konan igual de tranquila y seria que Itachi, dirigió su mirada a las manos del moreno y se dio cuenta que no tenía intención de atacarla-pero no puedo ir contigo-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y hacía cierto jutsu increíble para los ojos de Itachi, nunca antes había visto un jutsu de papel y le sorprendía que algo como eso existiera.

-No puedo permitir que te vayas-dijo Itachi mientras hacía ciertos movimientos con las manos y de su boca salía una gran bola de fuego dirigida a Konan; ella la esquivó convirtiéndose en papel y dejando volar esos pequeños papeles doblados.

-Para ser Itachi Uchiha tienes demasiada compasión-dijo Konan que ya tenía su cuerpo normal de nuevo y se encontraba a unos centímetros de Itachi.

-Hum-fue lo único que dijo Itachi, cerró sus ojos mientras sentía un terrible dolor invadir su cabeza, intentó discimular el dolor, pero fue algo prácticamente imposible por que era casi insoportable.

-Haz usado demasiado esos ojos, sabes que estás a punto de perder la vista-dijo Konan mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Itachi y acercaba su rostro al suyo para que pudiera verle mejor.

-Eso lo se-dijo Itachi con arrogancia mientras miraba a Konan, era la primera vez que podía contemplar su belleza de cerca, era la belleza de un ángel.

-Me voy, suerte-le dijo ella mientras daba la vuelta y con su jutsu de origami formaba unas alas de forma que ella parecía un ángel.

Itachi solamente miró y los ojos le comenzaron a fallar, cada vez veía una sombra más oscura con forma de ángel, la belleza de Konan le había cegado, no le permitió hacer su trabajo y ahora tendría que pagar eso, aunque al moreno en el fondo le agradó la idea de haber podido contemplar a la perfección la belleza de Konan.


End file.
